The present disclosure relates to metal alloys; electrodes, for example, physical vapor deposited components for electrodes such as those found in biosensors; and methods for creating a biosensor. In particular, the biosensors have one or more electrodes made from a non-noble metal alloy, such as a ruthenium based alloy in combination with elements such as aluminum (Al), chromium (Cr), copper (Cu), molybdenum (Mo), nickel (Ni), rhenium (Re), and tungsten (W), having desired mechanical and electrical properties, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present disclosure is also amenable to other like applications.
Biosensors can be used in several applications, such as for measuring the amount of an analyte (e.g., glucose) in a biological fluid (e.g., blood). Blood glucose monitoring is a valuable tool in the management of diabetes. Diabetes is a disease in which the body is unable to control tightly the level of blood glucose, which is the most important and primary fuel of the body. This is due to either the pancreas not producing enough insulin, or to the cells of the body not responding properly to the insulin produced. Patients with diabetes are encouraged to monitor their glucose levels to prevent hyperglycemia, as well as other long-term complications such as heart disease, stroke, kidney failure, foot ulcers, and eye damage. A glucose biosensor is an analytical device for detecting the analyte, glucose, in the blood. Although glucose biosensors have been devised based on potentiometry, amperometry, and colorimetry, to date most commercially available biosensors are amperometric biosensors. These biosensors use a redox enzyme (e.g., glutathione peroxidases (GPX), nitric oxide synthase (eNOS, iNOS, and nNOS), peroxiredoxins, super oxide dismutases (SOD), thioredoxins (Trx), and the like), as the biological component responsible for the selective recognition of the analyte of interest (e.g., glucose).
A biosensor of this type is a relatively small strip of laminated plastic that can be exposed to a biological sample such as blood. An important feature of the biosensor is that it is disposable and only used one time. The strip acts as a substrate for a reaction chamber and two electrodes, a reference electrode and a working electrode, which are connected to the reaction chamber. The glucose biosensor contains a reagent layer that is attached to the working electrode. The reagent layer includes the selective recognition component (i.e., the redox enzyme) as well as electron mediators.
An electron mediator is an artificial electron transferring agent that helps shuttle electrons from the redox enzyme to the electrode surface. The mediator does this by reacting with the reduced enzyme and then diffusing to the electrode surface. Examples of mediators include vinyl ferrocene (VFc) initiated by 2,2′-azobisisobutyronitrile (AIBN), osmium complexes, quinone, ferricyanide, methylene blue, 2,6-dichloroindophenol, thionine, gallocyanine, indophenol, combinations thereof, and the like.
The biological fluid sample is introduced into the reaction chamber of the glucose biosensor and the biosensor is connected to a measuring device such as a meter for analysis using the biosensor's electrodes. The analyte (glucose) in the sample undergoes a reduction/oxidation reaction at the working electrode (where the redox enzyme is located) while the measuring device applies a biasing potential signal through the electrodes of the biosensor. The redox reaction produces an output signal in response to the biasing potential signal. The output signal usually is an electronic signal, such as potential or current, which is measured and correlated with the concentration of the analyte in the biological fluid sample.
Electrodes in such biosensors are typically made from expensive precious metals, such as silver, gold, palladium, or platinum. It would be desirable to develop new alloys that can be used as electrodes in a biosensor that have additional advantages when used with specific enzyme/mediator systems. It would also be desirable if such alloys did not include precious metals, which are costly.